parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover Note *When Thomas brings his last train into the station, he meets up with Toby, Henrietta, who has Victoria, and Elsie, added to his train. A long parade of engines goes by, to let the engines know that should come to a meeting, because Sir Topham Hatt has a note about a little girl telling to come to the big City. When Thomas and Oliver practice with some other coaches, Thomas makes a big mistake by crashing down a hill, and getting hurt. After Thomas gets repaired, he follows the engines to the big city. *When Skarloey gets lifted back onto the tracks, Rusty takes him to see Peter Sam, who tells him about Duncan, who came as a spare engine after his accident. Since Duncan with his coaches and caboose got stuck in a tunnel, Skarloey with his freight train, sets off with the workmen to free Duncan, who was stuck on the other side and cross. When Duncan gets freed, Skarloey helps him back home, where Thomas passes by with eight freight cars and caboose. Sir Topham Hatt thinks that Duncan might rock and roll, because Duncan thinks tunnels are dance floors, and is he a popstar? No, he isn't a popstar. *The scene opens with Skarloey hauling a coach and a caboose, and when Sir Handel takes charge of Skarloey's train, Skarloey with his freight train returns from the works to meet Rusty with another freight train. When Duncan refuses to believe Rusty, he collects his three coaches and a caboose, and meets up with James with a passenger train when Percy passes by with a freight train. Duncan gets derailed, leaving Rusty with the Breakdown train to rescue him. And when he gets back on the rails, Duncan sets off once again. *As Thomas puffs by with a freight train, When Sir Handel picks up two freight cars and a caboose, he meets George and passes him, after they meet each other. Sir Handel, with four freight cars and a caboose, sees George heading home, and tries to race against Sir Handel, but gets nearly beaten with George smashing into his train. After Sir Handel returns with a boxcar after George leaves, he gets teased by boys. *After as Oliver return from the works after getting teased by some foolish freight cars, he, Percy, Duck, and Thomas are tricked by the foolish freight cars and S.C.Ruffey, the king of the freight cars, with their singing. Oliver decides to get back by shunting all the freight cars into a long line, but ends up breaking S.C.Ruffey apart, until Sir Topham Hatt teaches S.C.Ruffey to tease Oliver, who only takes the freight carts when the other engines are busy. *When D261 arrives and insults the engines, Duck and Stepney trick him into eating an Inspector's hat and shaking and spluttering, and after shunting D261 back to the shed, they finally pull the Express toward the big station where Gordon takes over, after Thomas and his four coaches leave, with James following with two other coaches. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17